Dragon Ball Xenovers Battle Of The Saiyan
by brokussgss
Summary: This is a story me and a buddy of mine made.I Hope you enjoy forgive any spelling errors you may find.we own anything in this story other then the charterers.


We start this adventure in conton city a place were the strongest fighters come to keep history safe from changes the strongest of all them are the Jaegers these fighters are the best of the best but now an enemy from a another universe threatens everything now a portal has open allowing people both good and bad to come to conton city will these heros be able to stop this new threat or will this universe be destroyed

(barku)

"I need to go now"{we see a young sayin being chased by another} "THERE IS NO ESCAPE BARKU" said the hooded saiyan said "BIG BANG ATTACK" barku yelled firing it at him though it did not faze him barku is running out of ki and is badly injured "end of the road little brother" barku is now flying in front of a portal "NOW DIE GALIC GUN" it sends him flying through the portal and it closes barku barely awake is about to end up in a world different from his in that its not chasos "why did this have to happen" as he said that he passes out

(Broly)

broly was sitting next to the statue of the hero of this city, when a saiyan boy came flying out of a portal destroying the parallel quest dome he reached for his scouter and said " Hey boss you might want to come and see this." broly then looked at the boy he was still breathing " Hey kid you alright?" "where am I?" " Conton city headquarters of the time patrol" he was part of the a time patrol he was trying to get up "conton,toki toki city is the the time patrols hq" "Toki Toki was destroyed by the demon lord Demigra didn't you pay attention in class" "what class i don't know how i got here last thing i remember is getting chased by…."he paused " Hey you ok? What were you being chased by a older sibling or something" I started to laugh "yea that bastard why?" " Oh sorry i am just surprised that you're alive after destroying that dome over there." broly pointed the dome "yeah well i guess you can say i have been through hell and back" he can barely stand "So just who are you?" "me my names barku nice to meet you" " Broly" "BROLY?" " Yes? Is there a problem with my name?" "no sorry its just you dont look like the broly i know" "You mean the legendary super saiyan?" "yea whatever is going on one thing's for sure i'm not the same place let alone the same universe" " That does explain a lot about a saiyan eh?" "actually i am have hafe blood of a saiyan, my father in my universe he had a wife who was a saiyan and so was he but she died so he married a human then i was born" "So a half breed like me but,i am not half human" "what are you if you don't mind me asking " Ever heard of an Icejen?" "no can't say i have" " In other words am half Saiyan half Frieza's race" " wow so that explains your insan power level" Yup power level of 36,000,000,000 billion" "anyways um is there someone i can talk to, i need to know how i can get back to my universe as soon as possible" " Sorry I don't think your going back that portal is gone so I think that was a one way trip but yes there someone she should be here in a minute if she would get her lazy ass up"

(Barku)

He flew off to get someone who could help me i stand at the stachu for a couple of minutes till he returned with with 5 fighters " So you are the new guy that destroyed the dome" A man that looked like he was Frieza race "Killer be nice he just went through the dome" a female majin said. she wore what looked like the Ginyu Force outfit " Why should I he destroyed one of the landmarks of conton city" he then was met with a fist to his face that sent him into the wall " You will treat Esdeath with proper respect or else i will shove your tail were the sun doesn't shine understand Killer?" I looked and that it was Broly " Sorry about that as you can see he is a bit of an ass" Broly said " I wish you could have done that a different way Broly" Esdeath said "He needed to be taught a lesson for not treating you right" " Anyway mine name is Esdeath and you must be Barku" " Yes" I said to her. I looked around and saw that there was another majin, a Namekian but, this one was different from the others I have seen before, he was Red with a grey pattern and had pitch black eyes " you have a staring problem kid" he said to me " Sorry It's just that I never seen a red Namek like you before" " On Rare occasions a Namek will be born red like me or a different color instead of green" I continued looking when I saw another Saiyan but,this one was a female, blond hair and a style to match android 18's she was small but, I could tell she was strong. She had blood red eyes " Don't try anything kid or else" the namek said. " Allow me to introduce ourselves am Esdeath leader of the Jagers, you already met my second in command Broly my big brother" " What?" I asked " OH NO I didn't mean biologically i meant it like he puts himself before others then there is Guro the Namekian, then there is Killer my third in command and then there is Moka she is Broly's little sister" " Wow" " And Finally there is the newest member Shira she is my little sister." "nice to meet you all" i told them "so why are you here" then the one known as Shira said "why do you have a scar over your eye" and that was a question i was hoping that no one would ask "my brother did that" "what" she asked "where i come come from is hell is the long of the short of it torn between my father and my brother i tried to stop him in a one on one fight but he doesn't fight fair" they all looked at me like i was crazy "i guess Broly left that detail out i'm not from your universe in mine my father clayton safed the toki toki city my older brother who is a full saiyan and hates me…"as i said that the holographic stachu change to my brother "well your still alive little barku" "THOMAS"i yelled

(Broly)

So this was Thomas his brother " So you're Thomas you don't look like much" "yes and who are you" "Broly pipsqueak" "what do you want thomas" Barku said "well i just wanted to see were the portal drop your body off but it looks like you're as stubborn as ever little brother" "Wait did you try and kill him" Esdeath said "well why wouldn't i, he weak besides it would be a blessing on everyone here" " Alright I been around long enough to know cruelty but, damn this takes the cake" Broly said "it looks like a pleasant place you found here i can't wait to destroy it" " If you this city your going to have to take from our dead hands and that means me as well you sorry excuse for a saiyan brat" "if there one thing i love more than anything it is destroying what people love the most" "Thomas why did you do this you turned into a monster can't you see that or are you blind" "oh i can see fine i see that you like are father will die because you and him are weak well i'll see you soon enough" the hologram disappeared " THOMAS" "So that was your brother?" "yes that damn bastard he wasn't always like that but i don't know" "I might know if you want to hear it" "what do you mean " Kid listen and listen good your a half saiyan right?" "yea why" " Your brother is a full blooded saiyan right?" "yea but so is my father and he's not like that sure he likes to fight but not like him he will use anything to win no matter how shade" " Right but, he is saiyan he thinks he is the strongest there is will kill anyone who would get in his way. Kinda like Esdeath here." he looked over at her and in returned got death glare from her "but i have to get stronger no matter what" " You could join us if you like" Esdeath said " Boss not to be disrespectful but, don't you think he might not survive training with anyone of us." "No because he is going to be trained by Moka" " WHAT!" " If you have a problem with that fight me" Then gave him a death stare. " Fine you win" He then looks at Barku "So you want to join?" "if that what it takes i will to help you protect not just yours but my universe as well "Alright kid but try anything and I will end you quicker than Breuss can understand" He said "i understand" "You understand what?" he said angrily "i get you dont trust me i mean i'm stranger from another universe comes then destroy part of you city i get it i just hope i can earn your trust" "Oh you don't understand I do trust you, I don't trust you with my sister." "oh well i can promise you i'm not that kind of guy but you have my word that i won't try anything if that well help" "Your word means nothing to me if you don't keep it" He then flies off into the distance. "Uh...Boss do you think that was a good idea" Guro said "No" she smiled.

(Barku)

"So i am going to train you?" "that what they said anyways it's nice to meet you"' " I have one rule keep up or die" after this was done they were sent to an area for barku test " Just so you know I will kill you if you disappoint me" "i wouldn't have it any other way" then he said in his head "i can't even go super saiyan but i have to do this"She suddenly charge at him with super god fist it made contaske sending him flying "BIG BANG ATTACK" he fired it at her but did not move after the smoke cleared she stood there unfazed " Is that all?" "no i have more in me then that" after that he charged at her she charge at him fist connecting togher "You have spirit but i am still stronger than you" she then pulled back and turned super saiyan "oh shit"she tried to dragon fist again but he douge it "X10 KA MA HA MA HA" She barely dodges the attack " Alright my turn" she said popping her knuckles and neck " BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA" she then teleported behind Barku and unleashed the attack it sent it to the ground he was on his knees "Told you I would kill you if you fail, SUPERNOVA" "I can't die here i have people i have to protect" then it unlocked he turned into a super saiyan "i have to fight i have to get stronger no matter the cause but right now i have to fight you so ready for round two"he stood there smiling " Alright then finally lets go." she said as the clashed throwing punches and kicks he saw an opening so he did one of his favorite moves x20 kaioken kamehameha he flow at her punching and firing it as she flow through the air crashing into the side of a cliff. " Alright you proved yourself i will train you" he collapsed trying to stay in that form and using the power drain him

(Barku)

It been a month since i arrived here i have got a lot stronger but there has been no sign of thomas i wonder what he plotting " hey you alright" moka said "uh oh uh yea im fine just worried" " About Thomas?" "yea i just hope that i will be no all of use will be able to beat him…" " You worry too much kid" looking around " up here" "hey broly what is up" " Me, that's what" "so how have you been" " Good I can see my sister has been doing a good job of keeping you in line and up with your training" he looks at the both of them seeing his hand touching Moka's and then smirks "I keep your hands to yourself kid" Barku notice what happening he didn't realized what happen "OH SORRY" broly starts laughing " HAHAHAHAHA I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU KID I DON'T MIND THAT BUT OTHER THINGS I DO" " BROLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Moka shouted at him "Oh relaxed sis and don't try to hide I know you have a crush on him.' she then turned bright red clearly embarrassed about what her older sibling said "hey leave her alone don't you think your taking it too far" " Oh a back talker eh I think I might have to teach you lesson" " Broly stop it you will kill him" " Stay out of this moka besides i am not going to kill your little boy toy" looking at Barku and then charges at him with a punch lucky barku knew instant transmission "So she taught you that?" "among other moves what can i say she a good teacher" " That's it you see her as a good teacher" "well…" "Well what?" "man come on can we just change the subject" " Nope you either tell me or else…" he then aims a crusher ball at moka "you want to know fine she a good teacher an amazing warrior and very beautiful" " Alright" then fires it at her. he used instant tranimation to get in front of the blast " Alright I have seen enough" then stops the attack before Barku gets hit. "Is that all you wanted" " yep" he said like a five year old would say it "WHY WOULD YOU FIRE AN ATTACK LIKE THAT AT YOUR OWN SISTER" "Because I can and am not going to kill her" "I GET THAT YOUR TOUGH BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FIRE A BLAST AT HER" "If I wanted her dead I would of killed her a long time ago plus she is the last of my family why would I harm her also your gulabule has always." "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO WELL AND HAS EFFECT THE PEOPLE AROUND MAY THINK THAT YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER BUT IF LET THAT GO TO YOUR HEAD THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE VILLAINS WE FIGHT!" " Do not compare me to my father" "look all im saying is don't just do whatever you want but hey that's coming from someone whos world is chaos" "Well at least you father didn't rape your mother just to have a heir to his throne" "what?" "My father is Frieza and my mother was Tifa an Elite saiyan warrior so now not only do you know but, now Moka knows" "i had no idea i guess i have no room to talk" "Broly what are you saying" Moka asked "i Am saying we were to rule the universe with an Iron Fist" " So our father was…" "yes" moka just stood there not moving looking like she was about to burst into tears "I promised mom I would never tell you" "i'm sorry i know that ain't much but i will make this right it's up to you what happens now you can kill me if you wish" "i Am not going to kill but" He then super god fist Barku "That was for making me break my promises" "i understand i didn't know but i am truly sorry for making you break your promise" " Hmph" He then flies off leaving barku and Moka alone."i wish i could take it back i am probably going to regret this problem going to get hit again but are you ok" "you know Broly never said that about our father he only said he was strong at that was it. But he never spoke a word about our mother" "you don't have to say anything" She then hugs him for comfort while crying into him "M-moka what are you doing" she doesn't bother to look up at him or say anything to barku stood there and embraced her they stood there for a few minutes "Sorry" moka said "no it my fault i guess i let my anger go to my head if you ever need someone to talk to i'm here" barku then flies off

(Broly)

"DAMN IT, MOTHER I'M SORRY" "Broly are you ok" He turns around and sees Esdeath standing behind him "No i am not I broke my promise to my mother" "About your Father and mother" "Yes" she then embraced him into a hug "Esdeath what are you doing" he said trying to get free but, grip was to strong "i am hugging you so get over it and stop fighting it I know you like" He then turned redder than Tomato "Boss please let go" "No" "Sis what are you doing" Shira asked popping in out of nowhere " Comforting Broly" " Does that mean your going to take him into your bed?" both saiyan and majin both turn red "SHIRA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Esdeath said "You said that you will get Broly's baby" Esdeath tried to punch her Shira side step out her way making her fall into the water Esdeath then got up and looked at her sister, Broly on other hand turned way "Broly are you ok" "Yeah but, your clothes are see through now" Esdeath then looks down at herself "What's the matter you don't like the view Broly" Just then Barku showed up "what's going o…. UHHH" " BARKU, KID COVER YOUR EYES" Broly said at him "IM SO SORRY I JUST CAME CAME TO SEE IF THERE WERE ANY NEW QUEST" "Actually there is one it's called ETERNAL RIVALS you have to fight Goku and Vegeta" Esdeath said "OK WELL I'LL BE OFF THEN" " Well there goes the kid" Broly said "Now Broly look at me" Esdeath said Broly slowly turned his head and looked at her in the eyes. "All of me" "Mame with all do respect…" "No disobeying an order Broly"

(Broly)

One year has passed since that day but I learned to forgive Barku but Esdeath was a different story He walked around the city only to run into a hooded saiyan " Who are you" Broly asked his only answer was being sent into the wall "Damn that hurt" he then looked at him "If you want a fight I'll give you one" but before he could he was sent flying in to one of the Jaeger pillars where thank god for Broly, Barku Moka and Esdeath where there "Having fun Broly" Esdeath said "Yeah am fine just dealing with saiyan that's all" Broly said "wait i now this energy" barku made a fist and went super saiyan " Barku are you alright" Esdeath said but before he could answer a hooded figure appeared and gabed moka from behind "Barku your brother is surprised your still alive so he sent us to kill you" "it's been a while hasn't kenshin if you think i'm going down you got another thing coming" then barku charged at throwing punches at him then he combined super saiyan and kaioken "X3 KAIOKEN" "if i were you i would stop unless you want her dead" he held a blade to her throat but was oblivious to a man standing behind him barku turned off super saiyan and kaioken but the he stood there smiling "what are you smiling about" "look behind you" as he did broly super god fist him into a building "You are going to die" Broly said in a dark voice "so its seem you underestimate us isn't that right frieza" "what a pitbull display" "WHAT LIKE YOU CAN DO BETTER FATHER" Broly shouted at him "father i don't know what... ah yes you mean your frieza well i can assure you i'm not like him" he teleported behind him in hit with his tail sending into a wall "i'm much more powerful" he stands up "YOU WISH, MY FATHER MAY HAVE BEEN EVIL BUT HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU,YOU CUM STAIND LIZARD" "HOW DARE YOU SCUM" turned into super villain golden frieza "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENTS" "OH LOOK AT ME AM SHAKING IN MY BOOTS OH WAIT I'M NOT WEARING ANY" Broly said. then did something that even Esdeath was shocked about Broly then started to scream and was surrounded by a red aura he then stopped and his hair was no longer the greenish yellowish it was now red and his white eyes turn red as well "WHAT IS THAT FORM" Frieza asked scared " This is super saiyan god and it will be your death" Broly said in a claim and deep voice "Broly you handle freza i have Kenshine" Barku said "Wow Broly can go SSG" Esdeath said. barku then went super saiyan he unlocked the next form super saiyan 2 then he used "X20 KAIOKEN" which would increase his power but put a toll on his body "BARKU DON'T"moka yelled "so you goin all out"kenshin pulled out a kaitana "WELL LET'S SEE HOW STRONG YOUR REALLY ARE" kenshin charged at him and he did the broly and barku were going all out throwing punches and kicks at their opponents "GALIC GUN" kenshin blocked but it was just a cover for a super god fist that sent him flying while broly and Frieza where fighting "you know what Frieza?" Broly asked him " Hm what is it" " I think after I kill you am going to gather the Dragonballs and wish for my father and Mother back but without the evil" "OH OH OH OH That does sound like idea but it will be me that gets them" After that was said Broly teleported behind Frieza and Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA him sending him to the ground. " YOU WORM HOW DARE Y.." He never finished for there was a beam going through him "EMPEROR'S DEATH BEAM" Broly shouted and continued with the attack making sure there was nothing left of him when he was done he turned normal and passed out falling to the ground. "LET'S FINISH THIS" he's used x20 kaioken kamehameha sending him flying and blast him while kenshine was on the ground barku flew up and used "SUPER KA MA HA MA HA" he was still alive barku flew down grabbed him and yelled "WHAT IS THOMAS UP TO ANSWER ME OR I WILL KILL YOU" "go ahead but once im gone there will be others" barku charged up a blast to end him but moka stopped him "Barku stop!" she grabbed his hand and made him look into her eyes then he came back to his sense but almost collapses do to use kaioken "im ok thanks hey esdeath what do you think we should do with him" " Hmm..Broly what do you think" "Why are asking me?" he said weakly she then got closed to his face "Because I want you oppian" "Well Don't know" "I got it" she then turned towards Kenshine then struck him with a beam that turned him into a piece of candy then ate it. "Um" Barku Moka Broly just stood there slacked jaw "um i know majin could do that but i have never seen it" " well now you have" "hey broly moka are you guys alright" " Yeah a little strained but not too badly injured sis you ok" " Yeah I am" "Good" looks at Barku with a strain look " broly what's up" " Let me ask you a question Barku" "ok" "Do you love my sister" barku stood there surprised and shocked and so was moka but it was obvious she wanted to know the answer " you want to know the answer is yes i fell in love with her since i first meet her and i know that is cheesy but you wanted to know" "Let me ask another would you give your life to save her regardless of her being frieza's daughter" "i would no matter what it take i would protect her" " Finale one if force to pick one who would you pick to save me or moka" "i would choose her" Broly then smirks "You know what kid you're not half bad I hereby allow you to date moka" moka stood there blushing barku just smiled at her "Barku…. Do you mean it" " of course you should know by now i don't make a habit of lying" " You better not Barku because listen" Broly said making Barku look at him " If I find out that you hurt in anyway" He then charges a Death Ball "I won't hesitate to kill you understand" "i understand"as he said that the scouter tha kenshine was waring made a hologram of thomas "so that was a most entertaining fight i wasn't expecting a super saiyan god to spar that made thing a lot more interesting" "i Am warning you kid back off because SSG is not even my most powerful form" "i was hoping that barku would die but it seems my pawns weren't enough" he paused and smile "oh who is she barku" "HAHAHA" Broly started laughing "what so funny has fighting frieza made you snap" "More than just that" "well i just came to bring a message for barku" "what do you want" "lets just say the battle in our world is over now you well face both sides" "what" he smiled "fathers is died i killed him with my own hand with the sword he cherished" "YOU BASTARD" " Wow and you call yourself a saiyan you are a bastard wait no actually your a coward" Broly said "well i'll be leaving oh and i would move if i were you" the scouter started to count down "see ya" the hologram disappeared "Blaster Meteor" broly screamed shielding everyone around him from the blast of the scouter "Argh damn it that hurt" Broly than passed out landing face first on the ground barku stood there about to cry "damn it" he then yelled "DAMN IT" he started to scream and cry causing the power from within him to skyrocket unlocking and turning him into a super saiyan 3 "I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE " Calm down Barku I know how you feel losing someone that actually cared about you" Moka said "CALM DOWN HE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME AND MY PEOPLE" "but you have us so please calm down" "you're right how's broly" " Out like a light" "No thats my pizza get away" Broly was sleep talking. barku stated to laugh "i guess under that tough exterior he just like anyone else" "Yeah he is but I wouldn't tell him that" Moka said holding onto Barku "Also look on the bright side you may have lost your father but in return you got a new family that loves and cares for you" "your right" with that said Guro Shira and Killer showed up " What happen?" Guro asked "Yeah and why is Broly out cold?" Killer asked "Did he lose his fight" Shira asked " No he won his fight but overdid it" Barku said "Oh Esdeath are you going to take him to your bed this time" Shira asked making everyone turn to her " I might" "wow you're thirsty for him aren't you" everyone look at Barku looking surprised that he said that Esdeath look at him with a look that you're either brave or stupid "You could say that but your just the same with moka aren't you" "you have me there" after that Esdeath picked up Broly with one arm wiched surprised everyone maily cause Broly look to weigh at least 400 pounds of pure muscle and flew off leaving everyone there. "Well i'll see you guys around" "See you to love birds" Guro Killer and Shira said to him and took off "well what now" " How about a date" "sure why not"

(barku)

It been 2 months since the incident moka and barku they walked around coton city then moka asked "hey i was wondering you never told us about you universe"barku said "why are you asking" "well i just thought since were together i wanted to know more" "well let me start from the beginning my father clayton who was a full blooded saiyan was the hero who saved history for about 3 or so years after he and goku defeated the demon lord he met a sayina by the name of toka they fought together for years till they got married and then thomas was born he was a powerful fighter but during one of their mission toka died i think that's when he change about 5 years later my father met my mother an earthling named negesa they fell in love and then i was born when we were young we got along well but when he reached the age of 13 he changed he and we were training one day when i was about to beat him then he pulled a knife trying to kill me lucky he just grazed my eye but the supreme kai of time she exiled him to the far reaches of history before they did he said he would returned and kill not just the one who did this but make me and my father suffer he kept his word when he returned he had teamed up with towa and mira they gathered the strongest fighters they could they were able to kill trunks ,goku ,gohan ,vegeta ,everyone even the supreme kai of time i trained to become strong enough to defeat him hoping he could go back and repent for his action but my brother is gone and so is my father and mother" barku started to cry "it's all my fault if only i could have stopped him if only i wasn't such an idiot to think he could be safed now i see he can't be saved" "i get it, you looked up to him didn't you" "yes" "your not an idiot for thinking you could save him, but now you see what he has become what will you do" barku stopped crying and with a look of determination in his eyes he said "i will stop him by becoming as strong as i can for everyone i have lost and for you" "well one things foreshore you got spirit i guess that what i like the most you never give up and that's a good thing" "Enjoying yourselves" Broly said to the two "hey Broly feeling better" "If by feeling better you mean waking up in Esdeath's bed with nothing but my boxers on then yes" "wow" "Yeah but I got some good news" "yeah what's going on" "Me and Esdeath are now an item so yea me" "congrats man" "I Am just more worried about what the kid is going to be like you know with me being 50% Saiyan and 50% Icejen and Esdeath being a Majin you know what I mean?" "well whatever happens one thing's for sure they would be powerful" "Yeah bro just calm down" "CLAM DOWN I SWEAR HER STOMACH IS ALREADY BIGGER THAN IT WAS TWO MONTHS AGO!" "i swear man just calm down and think about it you do love her don't you" "Yes but for all i know she could be pregnant' "unless you had sex then that is highly unlikely" "I don't know man HELP ME PLEASE" " Hey guys" Esdeath said showing up "AHHHHH!" Broly screamed "Calm down Broly" she looked at Barku and Moka "So did he tell you the news" "what that you guys are an item yeah" "But that is only half of it" Broly then turns whiter than snow "Would you two like to be the first to know" she asked them they both just nodded "I AM PREGNANT" Broly then just fainted "well then i guess that wasn't a joke then" "Congratulations Esdeath is it a boy or Girl" Moka said clearly excited "Actually am having twins" "Really oh my god Esdeath" Moka said even more excited about it. "Shit what happened" Broly said getting and looking a Barku "you fainted after you heard that esdeath is pregnant not just with one but twins" "Oh" Broly then realized what he said " WAIT DID YOU SAY TWINS?!" "yep you're going to be a dad" "Um Esdeath how long a is Majin's birth cycle" Broly asked "Hmm...about four months so am halfway" Broly then fainted again "Was it something I said?" "hell if i know i guess he not strong enough to handle news like that" "I agree" Moka said "Well what are you two doing" Esdeath asked the two "well we were on a date" "Oh" giving him the silver foxes eyebrows "i don't like that look" moka on the other hand was blushing like crazy 'Boss what is wrong with you" She said "What do you mean" "Why are you so fixated with others sex life." "WAIT WHAT UHHHHHH" "What i am just curious if you two banged or not" Esdeath said innocently "WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CURIOUS" " What am just wondering" she smiled " So did you?" barku blushed bright red "NO WE HAVEN'T" " Well when you do let me know ok?" " BOSS STOP IT IT'S MINE AND BARKUS KNOWING WHEN WE WILL HAVE SEX OR NOT" She yelled at her "Oh fine buse kill" Esdeath then left to go spread the word leaving Broly behind "What are we going to do about Broly" Moka asked" "i have no clue" "Well we shouldn't leave him here" "your right" "So what should we do" "what do you mean" " I mean if we leave him out here he might get sunburn" "let's try to bring him back to his place man this is such a pain" "Yeah he weighs at least 400 pounds" "let's get moving" "Yeah his place isn't far it's just in the business district" "alright let's get started" as they try to lift him Guro dropped by "Hey what's going on" "we will explain in a minute can you help us move him" " Yeah Esdeath made me carry him around for a month all cause I said she ate to much junk food" Guro then lifts Broly over his shoulders and blasts off towards Broly's house. Once there Guro opens the door to his house inside it looked like is was for a VIP "Wow Bro has done some redecorating with the place" Moka said "Yeah no kidding Moka he said it was a surprise for you for your birthday tomorrow" "Really why for me" "Don't know he didn't say" barku painik and said in his mind "SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT HER BIRTHDAY" and as if lady luck was not on his side "Barku what are you getting her" Guro asked "i'll keep that to myself for now" "Whatever suits you" Broly starts to wake up " now, what happen why am I in my bed?" "do you really want to know or are you going to faint again" "What are you talking about the last thing I remember was Esdeath saying she was with my kid" "you forgot that she having twins" Broly then turns white looking quit scared " HOW AM I GOING TO FEED THEM IF THEY HAVE SAIYAN AND MAJIN IN THEM THEY WILL MAKE ME BROKE IN LESS THAN A YEAR" "well you could get another job there's a lot of thing you could do hell your the strongest on here next to the kias" " Yeah your right I guess I could start a lawn mowing career if you want to help I mow you edge?" "any ways i found a quest that pays well and was wondering if you could help" " Well am not wanting to fight at the moment maybe later" "Look the reason i was asking is because after everything that has been happening i forgot moka birthday some boyfriend i am" he whispered to him " Am not surprised but over there is a bag with 80,000 zeni take it but after this your on your own" Broly said "thanks" " Also did Guro tell you i wished our parents back but, the without the evil and before you say anything yes Frieza and Tifa are here in the house right now, so get moka out of here before they show up" Broly whispered to Barku he then looked at moka "So you excited about tomorrow" " Yeah I am bro, so what did you get me" "Am not telling" "Then what did you get me Barku" Moka said looking at him "you'll have to wait and find out" "Ah you guys are no fun"Moka pouted "Well to bad Moka" said Broly then left leaving two alone. "So what now Barku" barku was nerves because of the fact he forgot "i have some enrendes i need to run so i'll see you tomorrow" "WHAT" but it was to late Barku had already left

(Broly)

Today is Moka's birthday but Broly was unsure if he made the right chose to bring their parents back "I hope she likes it" He said to himself as he said that Barku showed up "Hey kid" "how are you" "Nervous also did you get the Vanilla and Chocolate cake?" "yea" "Well at least you didn't forget that" "yea"he said awkwardly " So what did you get her" "i got her a necklace" "What type, I gave you 80,000 zeni" "well i bought her chocolate with a diamond in the middle" " smart boy" "yea i just hope she likes it" as this was said moka showed up " Hey boys" "Hey sis" "Hey Moka" "So where is everybody" "They said that they be here soon so why begin" "Ok something weird is going on here we never had my birthday begin early before" She gives Broly a look that could turn a normal person to stone. "Well I just that since everyone is out I thought we could just get started" he said with a smile "Besides barku just want to give you his gift." "um yea sure" barku looked at broly with anger but he stood there smiling so barku gave her his presents Ahh! OH MY GOD IT'S BEAUTIFUL. Where did you get the money for this" "well i guess…" "he forgot and asked me for some money" Broly interrupted him with a cute smile on his face. Moka then looks a Barku with a stare that said what is your excuse. "I'm sorry with everything that's happened i forgot i swear i would have bought it myself but i ran out of time please forgive me" "Hmm Alright I forgive you" barku stood there nerves because it sounded like there was a catch "but you do deserve a punishment" she then looks at Broly with a strike "and I know what it is you will have to fight my big bro" barku was nerves but he did want to see how strong broly was "ok i will fight him" "You seem calm kid" Broly said calmly "well i did want to fight you to see you strength" "Well I just wonder if mom is going to approve of you boy" making moka stare at him "Yea sis I gather the Dragonballs and wished them back but without the evil" Moka stood there slack jaw "Wow she is taking this better than I expected" he looks at barku "Garbe her and follow me" he then shot off "let's go" both of them flowed of after him" "So your the boy dating our daughter" A male voice said to Barku. there stood Frieza "yes sir i am" "You don't seem like much" a female voice said there stood a female saiyan "i'm stronger than i look" " "But will your steragh be enough to beat my heir" Frieza said "i guess we'll see" "If you fail to impress me and my wife I will kill you understand?" "i understand" "Good now if I were you I would turn around now" as if on quie Barku barely escaped a fist hitting him "you gotten faster kid" Broly said "I guess you could say that" "Well then how about this" Broly then turns super saiyan 2 "ok then let's go" he turns super saiyan 3 "Is that it kid" Broly then vanishes and reappears in front of Barku slamming a fist into him barku was sent flying but he sent two big bang attacks at him as a cover then he had hope it would stun him but as the smoke cleared Broly was standing there "Really kid?" with his arms crossed "you are tough i'll tell you that right now but i'm not going to back down, i'll show you the results of my training" he began to power up as he did the sure around turned red as did his eyes and heir "i'm going all out" "Am impressed only a little bit" before Broly could do anything he was kicked right into a cliff side "How's that"Barku said with a smile "Not bad but you do know that am not going all out right" Broly said with smirk. Barku could only laugh " I Know already your full steragh Broly you reach SSG" Broly just laughed at that remark "Really? You think that SSG is my limite oh oh no kid let me show you true strength" His arou started to change from yellow to blue "This is the power be on that SSG kid now bring it on" "so this is your true power this ought to be fun let's go KAIOKEN x30" "WHAT THE HELL!?" Broly stood there shocked "How is that possible even Goku couldn't reach that level of Kaioken" "i've put my body through hell trying to master it even now it drains me but i will fight" " Now that is a saiyan talking never backing down from a fight lets go" they charge at each other again throwing punch after punch at each other broly did an uppercut sending barku flying but barku stunted a bit use super galic gun to stunne broly while broly was trying to collect his bearings barku used big bang kamehameha sending broly right into the ground. "Argh damn alright kid you win, but if it ends up with my parents decision if you have won" Broly then used a capsule to heal up "Well I must say that you were right boy dear what do you think" "I think he has earned himself the right to date Moka" they both looked at him waiting for an answer "thank you both" "i didn't expect anyone to be able yo use anything higher than 20" she said to barku even though could barely stand his straining body he couldn't handle it " You know I was wrong about you kid" " Hey son" Broly looks over at his mother "Yes" "The Hospital called saying where are you at" Broly had no Idea what's happening "The lady said that Esdeath is in labor" Broly then flew faster than Frieza's ship towards the hospital

(barku)

When barku and moka finlay caught up with broly he was running into the hospital. barku and moka waited in the lobby till a nurse came out asking "are you two barku and moka" they both replied "yes" "would you follow me" they followed her to were broly and esdeath were. when they enter they saw two babies that esdeath was holding the girl looked like a majin but with broyles wight eyes the other looked like broly but with red eyes and had lighter green hair "there beautiful" moka said barku just stood in the door "hey kid aren't you coming in?" Broly asked "i feel like this a family moment" moka walked up to barku "you are family" he just smiled and walked into the room. "Moka, Barku I like you meet my daughter Cynthia and my son Sephiroth" "Sephiroth? Really bro" "Hey Esdeath picked Cynthia's and I got to pick Sephiroth's" He then looks at Barku "Kid you do you have a senzu bean" "Yeah why?" Broly then lifts up his hand. Both Barku and Moka gasped at what they saw. Broly's hand was in such a bad condition that his bones were popping out of his skin "HOLY CRAP BROLY WHAT HAPPEN" Barku said All Broly did was was point at an exhausted Esdeath moka and barku grew wide eyed. Barku handed him the bean. "That looks painful" Barku said. " Just wait till you're in my spot" Broly said and looked at both Moka and Barku with a smirk. "So what are your plans now Bro" Moka asked "Well I guess I will I first do this" Without warning Broly punched Barku in the stomach "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" "Welcome to the family kid" Broly then leaves leaving a shocked Moka, a hunched over Barku and an exhausted Esdeath. "Well...that just ...happened" Barku said trying to catch his breath "Are you alright" "Yeah what was that about" "My son does that alot to those he considers family" a female voice spoked both Moka and Barku turned and looked to see Frieza and Tifa "hey how are you two" "Why we are fine boy am here to meet my grandkids" Frieza spoked "So do you know there names" he asked Barku "yes i do the boy is sephiroth and the girl is cynthia" "He named his son after his grandfather" Tifa said "Esdeath wake up" "Mom she is tired leave her be" "Alright" she said disappointedly "So Barku when do you plan on marrying Moka" Frieza asked him making Moka blush "ahh that's kind of a wired question if you don't mind me saying" " Oh no I didn't mean you to feel uncomfortable with me asking but, everywhere I go people say that your going to marry her" "well i have planned on it but i just havent had the money to even buy a ring" " I thought that might happen kid, here" Broly shows up and hands him two out of four rings "saved my ass again" "No not really, because when the baby is coming your hand will be in the same spot as mine, but not has bad" "Mmm huh where am I?" Esdeath asked waking up "Enjoy Your nap dear" Broly said teasing her "If I wasn't so tired I kick your ass" "Well here" he handed her ring. She looked at him, but then had to look down when he got on one knee "Esdeath will you marry me" "Do you think i am stupid to answer that" she said to him making Broly go wide eyed "of course i'll marry you also one other thing" "yes" he then was sent through the wall by Esdeath's punch "that was for taking so long." "that looked painful" Moka said "Say a word about this you two and I'll make sure you both die has virgins" Broly said angrily "i understand" " Me too" "good, now you Esdeath rest for now" Esdeath look at him with a puppy dog eyes "Sorry not this time" Broly then hits the side of her neck making her pass out "Say a word you'll regret it got it" Broly look at not only Barku and Moka, but his parents as well. "Of course son" both parents said out of fear both moka and barku left the hospital "so" moka finally said "yeah what's on your mind?" "you said back there that you were planning to marry me" "yea" he got down on one knee "and i meant it" "You know mine answer Barku" she then pick him up bridal style and flew towards Broly's house.

(Broly)

Broly was sitting in his living room when a knock at door he open it and then laugh his ass off "Oh my god kid I thought you were supposed to pick her up like that not the other way around"

"Hey its not like i asked to be carried let alone like that" "Sure kid, so what's up kid" "just checking up on you see how you doing" "Surprisingly, ok hey kids come here" just then Cynthia and Sephiroth showed up standing three feet tall "Hi uncle Barku and Hi aunty Moka" both said simutinsly "WHAT THE HELL HOW ARE YOU THIS TALL AND TALKING" "Well turns out that Esdeath's gens are that they can age faster the younger they are, but slows down as the get older." "oh i see sort of" "Yeah weird right? Also how does it feel to be holding in that position? "

"Uhh strangle nice" " Ok freak, so what's up and I swear, you say the sky you won't have kids" "well i did propose to moka" " Really daddy said you wouldn't have the balls" Cynthia said "oh really" "Yep" she smiled Broly look at Barku "to be honest i thought i would have took me longer" "So still no balls" Broly said "whatever" "Oh my god what's that" Broly pointed behind them "what" He then turned back towards Broly only to flicked in the nose "what was that for" "No reason" "ok then" "Also keep your voices down Esdeath is resting" "Oh ok then sorry" "So when is the wedding?" "we haven't played it yet" "Well how about the same day as ours" "i don't see why not" "Alright" "Daddy?" Cynthia asked "yes sweety?" Broly asked "Where do babies come from?" Broly wasn't even fazed by the question while Moka and Barku were shocked but, giddy to hear his answer. "Well you see when mommy and daddy make love a little fairy travels from daddy to mommy and leaves a baby or two" "ok then" Barku said "What i am just being honest" Broly looks at barku "i can see that" "So what are you going to tell your son or daughter?" "i would most likely wait till there older" "Well what if they ask at the same age as Cynthia here" "i dont know" "Hmph thought so kid" "yea whatever" "So why did you guys stop by besides the engagement?" "not really" "Well stay a bit, what do you want to eat?" "ok then" both moka and barku entered the house

( _timeskip 4 weeks_ )

(Broly and Barku)

Broly and Barku are standing near the podium waiting for their brides to walk down the red carpet. Broly standing at 6ft 2 inches Barku stood 5.9 both were taller than their brides "You nerves kid?" Broly asked " yeah how about you" "Feel like i'm about to throw up,i am so nerves" Just then (Here comes the Bride) started playing Broly wearing a tuxedo, tensed up so badly that he ripped the shirt he was wearing "Shit" He said "How are you so calm kid?" Broly asked Barku "i don't know" "Well here they come" Both Moka and Esdeath started walking towards their husbands having the calmest faces that you would ever see. They saw the boys and giggled at the site seeing Broly tensed up that he ripped his shirt. "Kid I think we are screwed" Broly said to Barku. When the girls made it there the priest was none other than Guro. "What are you doing here Guro" Broly asked the Namekian " i am here to marry you and Esdeath and Moka and Barku" He said "Ok then big man am honored that you will be the one to do this" "Thanks" "We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Broly and Esdeath and the union between Barku and Moka there love is unquestionable if there is anyone who thinks these four should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" "How about this"all of a sudden a ki blast was sent flying towards everyone " LOOK OUT" Broly shouted using Blaster Meteor to shield Esdeath Moka and Barku from the blast. "well that's one way to make an entrance" then towa appeared along with mira and many other fighters from barku univers "well i had to show my little brother up" "Oh great the pipsqueak is here" Broly said " Hey do us a favor and come back later we are in the middle of something here"He said to Thomas "THOMAS WHY ARE YOU HERE" "Easy i've come to kill you like i've should have done long ago kill them all but leve barku to me" Without warning a beam hit Thomas in the leg. Moka and Esdeath "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING OUR DAY YOU BASTARD" they both shouted at him at the same time "Hold it you two let me and Barku handle this. Kid you ready to kick some ass" "yeah" "That's it I what to know are you ready to kick your brother's ass" Broly shouted at him "im ready to kick that bastard ass" "Then here take this"he handed him one earring "what this for" "Just in case we need them but, don't put it on yet" "NOW LET'S GET BUSY" "oh so your going to attack well let me show you my new power" thomas then transformed into super saiyan rose "NOW LET'S BEGIN THE SLAUGHTER" he charged at both broly and barku "KID PUT THE EARRING ON NOW!" They both put the earrings they were then pulled towards each other and spun around five times before turning into a new person with a flash of blinding light "what that light" there were once stood two warriors there now stood one "Such power I feel incredible" The new warrior said "WHAT IS THIS POWER" Thomas shouted "This is the power of...uh well a new body needs a new name I shall be call Broku" Broku stood about 7ft 9in tall extremely muscular his voice sounded like two people talking at once he wore THE LEGENDARY SAIYAN BROLY'S NECKLACE,martial arts pants similar to goku's he also had black wristbands and he wore green versions on vegeta's boots that he wore when he trained with Whis "Now prepare yourself Thomas I am your demise" Broku charged at Thomas with such speed that even the God of Destruction Beerus would have a hard time dodging the attacks,but this was not Beerus so Thomas got pummeled with kicks and punches then Thomas was sent straight towards the ground "Is that all? I hoping for a challenge" Broku said disappointed "you think that's all i have" he held out a broken black star dragon ball "what's that" "it your demise i made a wish that well allow me to combine with omega shenron" with a darklight that surrounded Thomas "NOW BEHOLD THE POWER OF OMEGA THOMAS" when the smoke cleared there stood a pale white creature on his elbows were long spikes and on his chin on his chest were 7 black marks he had pink hair red eyes he stood "NOW YOU WILL DIE" "and i thought you were ugly before" "HOW DARE YOU" thomas yelled they charged at each other again throwing punch after punch kick after kick "THERE NO WAY YOU CAN WIN" thomas yelled "oh really KAIOKEN X20" when this was said broku used a god fist hitting thomas in the face sending him fly into the ground "not bad but NOT GOOD ENOUGH"he fired a few of destructo disk at broku he was able to dodge a few but he got hit by the last couple one hitting his chek,right arm,and leg then fired a "KAMEHAMEHA X10" hitting him but it did nothing "was that all you got, it grazed me and you call that a kamehameha now let me show you a real one"he charged a super "KAMEHAMEHA x20" when it hit thomas he was sent flying once more but now he was laughing "what's so funny" "this" he shot one of the earrings causing them to defuse back into broly and barku "shit" "Well that just happen" Broly said then looked at Barku "Hey just like I said and I thought he was ugly before"." yea you're right" "Well let's kick some ass kid" Broly charges up turning into SSGSS with barku going SSG "this won't stop him" "It's worth a try" barku charged in and broly was focus on keeping thomas preoccupied will barku blasted him but thomas saw throw there plan picked up and throw broly at barku causing barku and broly to crash to the ground thomas firing blast after blast at them all of a sudden moka and esdeath appeared and attack "HOW DARE YOU CRASH OUR WEDDING" they both yelled "NO DONT" both Broly and Barku shouted. he blast esdeath and grabbed moka "well look what i cought" "LET ME GO" moka yelled"something my brothers loves im going to have fun making you my play thing" he held up her he then started grope her left breast making Moka scream for Barku. barku then got up and yelled "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" then it unlocked he went SSGSS "ILL WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM AGAIN" he changed and punched thomas in the face sending him filling "broly lets go" "YOUR DAMN RIGHT, THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!" they charged at him again this time barku and broly were using everything they had trying to beat him "IS THIS ALL TWO SSGSS HAVE" he teleported be behind them and kicked them both sending them to the ground "Damn it" Broly said "i'm not done, but he's too strong" "Well there is one other thing we could try" Broly looked at Barku "yea what that?" "We could try the fusion dance, but we have to be in syce steps, movement, and breath and we only have 30 minutes before it runs out, but we will use a lot of power to beat him so we may only have 5 or so."ok then but we have to find cover i have an idea" "TIME TO DIE" thomas yelled "SOLAR FLARE" when barku said this a blinding light appeared and stuned thomas while he was focus on trying to find them, they began the dance in senk they said "FU-SION-AH" then they refused, but it gave away where they were "there you are wait ah you gotta be kidding" there was Broku once again, but this time he wore GT Vegeta's pants, orange star high school gloves, Trunks shirt that had ripped sleeves, and gogeta boots "Guess whos back", but this time Broku looked more seriously than the other Broku "i'm going to kill you"he said with a dormant voice "Get ready this is the true power of a saiyan warrior" he began to charge up going ssgss but he kept charging going even further beyond turning him into ssgss 3 "full mind full body FULL POWER" "w-WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" thomas yelled "you say it impossible, but im i am prof i have no limits" Broku charged at him sucker punching him in to the ground but thomas got back up and did the same but, broku began to laugh "you're hits tickle like a tiny ant" "h-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" "What it is true" Broku then charged up an attack "Now die x100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA" "how could i lose to you" Thomas said with his final breath "Well now that one less threat dealt with" Broku De-fused back into Broly and Barku "Hahahahaha we did it kid" Broly said to Barku "yea" barku ran to moka to make sure she was ok "Ow that really hurt" Moka said not remembering what happen "Hey Barku?" "yea" "What happen?" Broly walked up to Esdeath "Hey you alright?" "Yeah, Mine and Moka's wedding is ruined and Guro he's dead" "Well actually I had a feeling this might happen two weeks ago I recoleted the dragon balls" "Hey kid you do the honors" "ok" barku waked up to the dragon balls and said "come forth,dragon of the gods a grant my wish"then shenron appears "what is your wish" "i wish for everything to return to normal before thomas appeared" then shenron said "A very easy wish" then his flash of red and everything "started to rebuild "your wish has been granted" then he disappeared and the dragon balls were scattered "Well now then where were we" Broly asked to Barku, Moka, and Esdeath "You know what forget it" both Broly and Barku grabbed their brides and kissed them sealing the deal


End file.
